Nagietkologia stosowana
by Stokrot
Summary: GinKirowo, przyszłościowo, poPrzedświtowo. I, taaak, znowu wianki :D.


**Nagietkologia stosowana**

Nad rzeką zapadał zmierzch; zachodzące słońce malowało taflę wody czerwienią i purpurą. Zaledwie kilkanaście kroków dalej nad brzegiem trwała coroczna wiankowa zabawa — rozbrzmiewały rozmowy i śmiechy, płonęły ogniska, lała się sake. Oni dwaj również spędzili nieco czasu wśród przyjaciół, chłonąc atmosferę letniego święta; potem jednak dyskretnie wycofali się w cichsze miejsce. Tu, za zakolem strumienia, odgrodzeni od świętujących kilkoma malinowymi krzewami i kępą rozłożystych paproci, mogli nareszcie nacieszyć się swoim towarzystwem.

Izuru znał to miejsce — pamiętał je doskonale, choć całe lata — całe życia — upłynęły od tamtego wiankowego wieczoru. Wieczoru, kiedy to przypieczętowano jego przeznaczenie.

Uśmiechnął się, sprawnie splatając ze sobą łodyżki bladoróżowych stokrotek. Aktualnie ten, który wedle wszelkich przesłanek był mu pisany na całą wieczność, zniknął gdzieś poza malinowym chruśniakiem ze znaczącym „ha!". Kira wolał nie dociekać, co tym razem planuje jego kochanek — zdążył się już przekonać, że nadążenie za tokiem myślowym Gina Ichimaru było równie prawdopodobne jak odzwyczajenie go od suszonych persymonek. I równie bezcelowe.

Poza tym Izuru całkiem lubił niespodzianki — czekał więc cierpliwie, ze spokojem plotąc wianek i napawając się pięknem czerwcowego wieczoru. Oby tylko wrócił, nim nastanie świt…

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, otoczyła go fala znajomego reiatsu — a w chwilę potem paprocie za jego plecami zaszeleściły cicho. Świadomie nie odwrócił głowy, pozornie całą swą uwagę skupiając na dobieranych starannie kwiatach.

— Ach, ach, jak ty ślicznie wyglądasz Izuru! Jak rusałka z bajek oficera Madarame…

Uniósł wzrok znad stokrotek. Gin zatrzymał się na lewo od niego — srebrzysto-czarna sylwetka odcinająca się wyraźnie od ciemniejącego nieba, na którym zapalały się już gwiazdy. Izuru ściągnął brwi. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do widoku Gina Ichimaru bez kapitańskiego haori.

— Swoją drogą — ciągnął tymczasem beztrosko jego niegdysiejszy dowódca, przysiadając obok na bujnej trawie — kto by się spodziewał, że Oddział Jedenasty skrywał w swych szeregach taki talent…

Kira zaśmiał się cicho. Pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło — Gin nadal lubił wścibiać nos w nie swoje sprawy i najwyraźniej sprawiało mu to niekłamaną przyjemność. Potrząsnął głową z udawaną przyganą.

— Znów podsłuchiwałeś — stwierdził. — Doprawdy, sam się prosisz o porządne lanie. Względnie o posiekanie przez tysiące różowych płatków…

— O ile ktokolwiek mnie przyłapie — Gin rozciągnął wargi w szerokim uśmiechu. — Nie myślisz chyba, Izuru, że kręcę się otwarcie pod nosem kapitana Kuchikiego? — dodał tonem urażonego niewiniątka.

Izuru uśmiechnął się kątem ust, wplótł w swój wianek ostatnią stokrotkę.

— Prawdę mówiąc — odparł, zerkając na swego niepoprawnego kochanka spod rzęs — to tak właśnie uważam.

Gin Ichimaru roześmiał się radośnie.

— Kiedy to taka świetna zabawa, Izuru — wymruczał przymilnie, przysuwając się nieco bliżej. — Wiedziałeś, że Yumichika-kun za każdym razem przychodzi posłuchać?

Kira westchnął z rozbawieniem. Jego zdaniem pomysł utworzenia ochronki dla sierot akurat w posiadłości Kuchikich i z Ikkaku Madarame jako naczelnym bajarzem na dokładkę był dość absurdalny. Skoro jednak Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami, z porucznik Kusajishi na czele, wysunęło podobną koncepcję, to o jakimkolwiek sprzeciwie nie mogło być mowy. Szczególnie, że cały projekt stanowczo poparła Unohana-soutaichou…

— Doprawdy, nie chciałbym teraz być w skórze Ikkaku-kun — Gin dosyć niespodziewanie wsparł głowę na jego ramieniu — ani tym bardziej kapitana Kuchikiego. Unohana-san potrafi być taka… Och stokrotki! — poderwał się nagle, rozradowany. — Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś, Izuru…

Kira spojrzał na niego bystro.

— Cóż… czasu miałem aż nazbyt wiele — zripostował gładko. Nagła zmiana tematu mogłaby zaskoczyć kogoś nieprzyzwyczajonego, ale Izuru zdążył już do tego przywyknąć. W końcu to był Gin Ichimaru — najbardziej nieprzewidywalna istota w całym Soul Society.

Chyba że chodziło o persymonki.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem — i w tej samej chwili ciepły oddech owiał jego szyję. Drgnął.

— A bo widzisz, Izuru — wyszeptał Gin konspiracyjnie wprost w jego ucho, a Kira uczuł, że wbrew samemu sobie rumieni się lekko. — Miałem misję.

— Misję? — powtórzył Izuru Kira, rozbawiony i zaintrygowany zarazem. Jaki tym razem figiel zrodził się pod srebrzystą czupryną największego psotnika Seireitei?

— Ano — potwierdził skwapliwie Gin — Odkryłem, rozumiesz, że dopuściłem się pewnego przeoczenia… bardzo, ale to bardzo niefortunnego przeoczenia… i czym prędzej postanowiłem temu zaradzić. Ale wyobraź sobie, Izuru — najwyraźniej się rozkręcał, z wolna popadając w swój gawędziarski nastrój — wszystko obmyśliłem, uładziłem, zaplanowałem, a tu co? Znienacka dopada mnie problem botaniczny!

Izuru zamrugał cokolwiek oszołomiony. Na ile się orientował, jedynymi roślinami, które mogłyby wpędzić Gina we frustrację, były krzewy persymonkowe — te, które nie owocowały na czas.

— Jaki dokładnie… problem? — zagadnął ostrożnie, nadstawiając uszu. Naprawdę był ciekaw.

— Straszny, Izuru, strrraszny — odparł Gin z emfazą, a Kira ledwie zdołał powstrzymać chichot. Jego wybranek zawsze wykazywał pewną skłonność do przesady, ale z drugiej strony — bez tego nie byłby sobą.

— Szukałem, szukałem i nic. Nie ma — kontynuował tymczasem Gin zbolałym głosem. — W Oddziale Dziesiątym nie ma, nad rzeką nie ma… No i klops, myślę sobie, niedobry ja, oj niedobry, co też sobie mój Izuru o mnie pomyśli, a? I siedzę tak, biedny, i myślę, i nie wiem, co począć, aż tu nagle ha! olśnienie! Specjalna okazja, to i środki mogą być specjalne, więc, dochodzę do wniosku, zaryzykować trzeba; jakże to tak, żebym miał kochanego Izuru zostawić w takim położeniu. Wyruszyłem tedy, namierzyłem, zdobyłem i do mojego Izuru przybieżałem. O! — to mówiąc, Gin sięgnął do obszernego rękawa kosode i po chwili wydobył zeń…

Wianek. Z żółtopomarańczowych, przypominających słoneczka kwiatów. Nie do pomylenia z jakimikolwiek innymi.

Uniósł brwi. Niegdyś w podobnej sytuacji nie wiedziałby, gdzie podziać oczy — a i dziś nie zdołał całkiem opanować rumieńca. Nie wiedzieć czemu, koncepcja Gina Ichimaru plotącego wianek wydawała mu się tak abstrakcyjna, że nawet nie brał jej pod uwagę. A przecież, gdy teraz o tym myślał, nie było to wcale czymś nieprawdopodobnym. _To Gin_, napomniał się w duchu. _Można się po nim spodziewać wszystkiego…_

Szczególnie że palce miał niewątpliwie zręczne…

Przełknął. Na samą tę myśl jego żyły wypełniały się ogniem…

Zmusił się, by skupić uwagę na kwiatach, z których spleciono ofiarowany mu wianek.

Nagietki. Takie same, jak te, które kwitły w ogrodach ich kwater w Oddziale Trzecim… lata temu, w poprzednim życiu. To nie mógł być przypadek.

— Nigdy nie posądziłbym cię o sentymentalizm — stwierdził z odrobinę przewrotnym uśmiechem. — I… czy to aby na pewno dobra wróżba? — dodał, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. — Chyba nie chcemy mieć powodów do rozp-…?

— Nie możemy ulegać przesądom — przerwał Gin stanowczo, kładąc mu palec na ustach. — Poza tym, Izuru… Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że nagietki mają też inne znaczenie, niż tylko cierpienie i rozpacz…

— Jak choćby? — Kira podjął grę. Gin bez wątpienia zaplanował wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach — jak zresztą czynił zawsze, choćby osobom postronnym trudno było wskazać logikę jego poczynań. Psuć mu zabawę byłoby potężnym nietaktem.

— Jak choćby takie — podjął jego wybranek — że uważa się je za kwiaty, które czynią obdarowanego otwartym i towarzyskim.

— To jakaś aluzja? — zagadnął Izuru niewinnie. Gin wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

— Ależ skąd, Izuru — zapewnił szybko. — Gdzieżbym śmiał, doprawdy… Chyba że — w jego głosie zabrzmiała naraz wyraźnie psotna nuta — miałeś na myśli kapitana Kuchikiego…

Izuru zaśmiał się cicho, oczyma duszy widząc dowódcę Oddziału Szóstego ustrojonego w nagietkowy wianek, podczas gdy Gin mówił dalej.

— Nagietek jest też, Izuru — tu spojrzał na niego bacznie, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Kira słucha z uwagą — kwiatem radości, łask i opatrzności. Popularny jest także pogląd, że jeśli włożyć go pod poduszkę, przyniesie dobry sen; noszony zaś na sercu pod ubraniem ma odpędzać lęki i dodawać odwagi. Oprócz tego może również znaczyć „jestem uczciwy" bądź „nie mam złych zamiarów".

Izuru przysłuchiwał się słowom ukochanego z podszytą rozbawieniem ciekawością. Brzmiało to, jakby Gin zdawał wyuczoną lekcję i Kira ledwie stłumił kolejny przypływ wesołości, gdy wyobraził go sobie w bibliotece, zawzięcie studiującego tomy, poświęcone kwiatowej symbolice.

— Co wszak najważniejsze — głos Gina nabrał nagle mocy i Izuru uświadomił sobie, że wykład najwyraźniej zmierza do puenty — jest nagietek kwiatem słońca… — Kira drgnął, czując, jak atmosfera zmienia się raptownie; powietrze wokół nich zdawało się iskrzyć — ponadto zaś — Izuru głośnio wciągnął powietrze, widząc twarz Gina zaledwie cal od swojej — symbolizuje on… wieczną miłość.

To mówiąc, Gin przesunął łagodnie palcami po jego policzku. Kira uświadomił sobie niejasno, że słońce dawno już zaszło, a zmierzch niepostrzeżenie przeszedł w wieczór. Pochłonięty rozmową nawet tego nie zauważył, a teraz… teraz nic nie mogło być mniej ważne…

Światło księżyca otaczało Gina srebrzystą poświatą, rozświetlało niezwykłym blaskiem jego włosy, nadając mu wygląd istoty z innego świata. Kira zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się jak urzeczony — i równocześnie jego serce zabiło szybciej, bo oto spod powiek Gina błysnęło złoto.

— Szersze spojrzenie, Izuru — usłyszał. Szczupła dłoń odgarnęła mu grzywkę z czoła i Izuru odniósł wrażenie, że tonie w złocistym morzu. — Tego właśnie ci trzeba…

Skinął głową, przymykając oczy — i naraz uczuł, że Gin odsuwa się od niego. Zamrugał, w oszołomieniu i nagłym poczuciu rozczarowania. Czyżby coś się stało?

Popatrzył na kochanka pytająco — ale ten siedział spokojnie u jego boku (choć wciąż dość blisko, by przyprawić go o drżenie) z wiankiem w dłoni i spojrzeniem utkwionym w migocącej księżycowym srebrem rzece. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby przed chwilą…

Niedoczekanie.

Nabrał tchu, gotów wyrazić na głos swe niezadowolenie — Gin jednak odezwał się pierwszy.

— I nie waż się o tym zapominać, Izuru — rzekł stanowczo, ale w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się słyszeć nutki humoru. — Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś, co ściągnęłoby na ciebie kłopoty…

Chwilę trwało, nim Kira uświadomił sobie, że Gin odwoływał się do jego wcześniejszych wątpliwości na temat kuszenia losu niefortunnym kwiatowym symbolem. Poczuł, jak jego serce przepełnia ciepło. Ta deklaracja, mimo że wypowiedziana żartobliwym tonem, była poważna. Uśmiechnął się.

— No, więc załóż go wreszcie — popędził go odrobinę nadąsanym tonem jego kochanek, na powrót obracając się ku niemu i wyciągając rękę z wiankiem. — Chcę zobaczyć, jak mój śliczny Izuru będzie wyglądał.

Izuru zawahał się nagle. Właściwie… Jeśli Gin mógł się z nim droczyć, to czemu on miałby być gorszy…?

— No nie wiem — odparł — Według tradycji powinieneś najpierw puścić go na wodę…

Gin popatrzył na niego z pewnym zaskoczeniem, zaraz jednak zastąpionym przez figlarny uśmiech.

— Wolę do rąk własnych — stwierdził zdecydowanie. — Wtedy mam pewność, że trafi do właściwej osoby… A poza tym — dodał półgłosem, pochylając się w jego stronę — szalenie nie lubię mieć mokrych sandałów…

— Ach tak — Izuru pokiwał głową w pozornym zamyśleniu, choć w duchu chciało mu się śmiać. — W takim razie… — sięgnął po spoczywającą na kolanach plecionkę ze stokrotek, kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami połączył oba jej końce —…proszę.

Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, spoglądając na trzymane nawzajem wianki, aż wreszcie Gin uniósł brwi z wyczekiwaniem.

— No dalej, Izuru — zachęcił. — Ty pierwszy.

— A czemu nie ty…? — nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie Kira poczuł się nagle dość niepewnie.

— Nalegam — Gin, jak można było oczekiwać, uśmiechnął się, a Izuru odniósł niepokojące wrażenie, że został osaczony.

— Ale… — spróbował jeszcze, choć przeczuwał, że i tak niczego nie zdziała. Miał rację.

— Możemy też zagrać w papier-nożyce-kamień — rzucił beztrosko Gin. — Ale pozwolę sobie przypomnieć ci, że i tak zawsze przegrywasz, więc nie czyni to żadnej różnicy. Nooo, nie daj się prosić… I-zu-ru.

Poskutkowało. Zawsze skutkowało. Gdy Gin wymawiał jego imię w ten szczególny, sobie tylko właściwy sposób, Kira czuł, że zgodziłby się na wszystko. No, prawie na wszystko. I miał niezbitą pewność, że Gin dobrze o tym wiedział.

Chwycił pewnie wianek i założył na głowę. Napotkał triumfalny uśmiech — po czym Gin Ichimaru również wziął z jego dłoni stokrotki i przystroił nimi srebrzyste włosy.

— No — powiedział z satysfakcją. — I tak właśnie powinno być, nieprawdaż, Izuru…?

Kira skinął głową z uśmiechem. O tak, wszystko było jak trzeba… Ale… Było coś jeszcze. Jakaś niejasna myśl, która nie dawała mu spokoju — a przy tym wciąż umykała przed ubraniem jej w słowa. Ściągnął brwi.

— O czym tak myślisz? — zagadnął Gin, nawijając na długi palec pasmo jego włosów. — Hmmm? Izuru?

Uniósł wzrok, niespodziewanie dość onieśmielony, spojrzał w tę jasną, osrebrzoną księżycem twarz — i nagle zrozumiał, co takiego chciał powiedzieć.

— Właściwie o niczym szczególnym — wyznał cicho, spoglądając na rozgwieżdżone niebo. — Tylko… doszedłem do wniosku, że my… nie musimy pomagać przeznaczeniu. Właściwie to… chyba nigdy nie musieliśmy…

Niemal podskoczył, gdy Gin znienacka wtulił nos w jego ramię.

— Mój Izuru… — dobiegło jego uszu, a w głosie tym, choć odrobinę stłumionym, wyraźnie przebijała czułość. — Mój kochany, mądry Izuru. Dużo, duuuużo mądrzejszy ode mnie. I na dokładkę taki uroczy — Gin uniósł głowę, a jego głos w jednej chwili nabrał zwykłych, psotnie radosnych tonów. — Mówiłem już, że uroczo wyglądasz, Izuru?

— Owszem. Setki razy — Kira odwrócił się do swego kochanka. Tak, jak się spodziewał, na jego twarzy ujrzał szeroki uśmiech.

— Ha. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś przy tej okazji na głowie wianka. I to wianka ode mnie — głos Gina Ichimaru zabarwiła nutka triumfu. — Pozwól więc, że to powiem — naprawdę ślicznie ci w tym wianuszku Izuru. Wspaniale podkreśla kolor twoich włosów.

— Czyżby? — Izuru uniósł brwi, po części rozbawiony, po części zmieszany. Jeśli do czegoś nie zdążył się jeszcze przyzwyczaić, to do rozbrajająco bezpośrednich komplementów Gina.

— Oooo, w rzeczy samej, Izuru, w rzeczy samej — jego wybranek pokiwał głową na tyle żarliwie, że wianek zsunął mu się na ucho. Kira uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.

— Jest ciemno, Gin — zauważył rzeczowo.

— To nic — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Szczupłe dłonie zdecydowanym ruchem poprawiły wianek na srebrnych włosach. — Byle ciemność nie jest w stanie przyćmić twojej urody, I-zu-ru.

— Gin! — spróbował zaprotestować Kira, ale nawet w jego uszach nie zabrzmiało to szczególnie przekonująco. Potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem. Doprawdy, ile razy miał powtarzać, że podobne pochwały pod adresem jego urody były mocno przesadzone…?

— To najprawdziwsza prawda — dodał tymczasem przeciągle Gin Ichimaru, obejmując ramieniem jego barki. Izuru poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Przełknął.

— Wciąż — zaczął nieco ochryple, odkaszlnął cicho. — Wciąż mi nie powiedziałeś, skąd właściwie wziąłeś te nagietki.

Gin wolną ręką podrapał się po głowie.

— Och… wspominałem, że nie kręciłem się pod nosem kapitana Kuchikiego, prawda? Możesz więc uznać, że kręciłem się… na tyłach.

Izuru zachichotał. Gin Ichimaru. Zdolny do wszystkiego. Niemalże.

— Biedny kapitan gotów uznać, że ciąży nad nim jakaś klątwa — stwierdził, bacznie obserwując Gina zza zasłony rzęs. — Najpierw karp, potem krzew kameliowy, a teraz…

— Eee tam, Izuru — Gin machnął ręką niefrasobliwie. — Nie popadajmy w przesadę. Nawet nie zauważy braku tych kilkunastu kwiatków.

— A jeśli? — Kira uniósł brew.

— Ha. Wtedy pierwszą podejrzaną i tak będzie kto inny, nieprawdaż, Izuru?

Izuru przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Jego kochanek wyglądał na podejrzanie zadowolonego z siebie.

— Kusajishi-san? — spróbował.

— Tak jest! — zawołał Gin radośnie. — Czy ja nie jestem genialny, Izuru?

— Rozumiem, że to było pytanie retoryczne? — zagadnął, wtulając policzek w jego ramię. Gin Ichimaru miał wiele niewątpliwych zalet — ale skromność stanowczo się do nich nie zaliczała.

— Ooo, widzisz Izuru, zaraz znać w tobie znawcę poezji — stwierdził Gin z dumą. — I bez fałszywej skromności mi tutaj! — zastrzegł szybko, groźnie unosząc palec. — Ja nigdy nie miałem głowy do tych wszystkich, jak im tam… środków, eeeee…

— Artystycznych? — podpowiedział Izuru.

— Oooo, to, to. Właśnie — Gin przytaknął solennie. — Się znasz na tym. A ja nie. Ja, marna, szara duszyczka bez krzty polotu, znam się co najwyżej na odmianach persymonek. I na topografii Seiretei. I może jeszcze, ummm…

— Na nagietkach? — podsunął Kira z uśmiechem, wyginając szyję, by spojrzeć w twarz kochanka. Gin Ichimaru szarą duszyczką bez polotu? Czy ktokolwiek byłby tak naiwny, aby w to uwierzyć?

— Racja, racja — rozpromienił się Gin. — I na nagietkach. Co, mój drogi Izuru, przypomina mi o czymś jeszcze. Ha.

Poruszył się nieznacznie, zmieniając pozycję tak, by mogli patrzeć na siebie, nie ryzykując zwichnięcia karku. Izuru skonstatował nagle, że ich twarze ponownie znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Zadrżał.

— Nie wspomnieliśmy — podjął tymczasem Gin konwersacyjnym tonem, nieuchronnie zbliżając usta do jego warg — o jeszcze jednym ważnym znaczeniu nagietka…

Serce Izuru Kiry zatrzepotało w piersi jak ptak. Ostrożnie zaczerpnął tchu.

— Tak…? — zdołał wyszeptać. — Jakimż… to…?

— Chcę zasnąć w twoich ramionach — wyszeptał Gin nadspodziewanie poważnie, a jego oczy znów zalśniły złotem spomiędzy rzęs. — Izuru.

Izuru poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim czułość. Czy mógł odmówić takiej prośbie?

— Oczywiście — zaznaczył Gin znacznie figlarniej — Nie zamierzam bynajmniej czynić tego od razu… I-zu-ru.

Tym razem Kira roześmiał się.

— W takim razie — szepnął, obejmując szczupłe barki i pociągając kochanka ku sobie — Nie traćmy czasu, Gin. W końcu to najkrótsza noc w roku…

Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się — niczym kot, który właśnie dobrał się do śmietanki. Izuru dobrze znał ten uśmiech. Był… obiecujący.

— Jak sobie życzysz, I-…

…silne dłonie pchnęły go łagodnie na miękką trawę…

— -zu-…

…zwinne, długie palce pewnie wsunęły się pod kosode, ponownie przyprawiając go o drżenie…

— -ru…

Wąskie wargi dotknęły jego ust.

Noc pachniała nagietkami.


End file.
